La verdad tras la Puerta
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Pocos conocen el pasado de Setsuna. Pero cuando una joven pedirá su consejo, descubrirá el secreto oculta su compañera, uno que la marco a fuego hace tantos siglos atras y la hizo la mujer que todos conocemos. Spinoff de Bastardos sin Gloria. Parte de una idea para Originales Ladies Kou. Advertencia, contiene Lemon.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

Parte de una idea de Originales Ladies Kou. Relatos Eroticos

Otro Spinoff de Bastardos sin Gloria

 **Advetencia: Lemon Yuri**

* * *

LA VERDAD TRAS LA PUERTA

Era un día mas para Setsuna, pues para variar estaba en la Puerta del Tiempo. Suspiro resignada la recordar nuevamente algo del pasado, algo que la atormentaba en realidad. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta, giro con una sonrisa, pues la única que abría la puerta sin golpear era su amiga Rini, alguien que no aparecía mucho desde que termino su entrenamiento Sailor y comenzaba a salir con el Guardián de Elisión. Al ver hacia la puerta pudo notar que no era ella, era alguien que no pensaba ver en ese día, ni mucho menos en la puerta.

\- ¿Hotaru? – Pregunto sorprendida al ver a la ya adulta guerrera.

\- Hola Mama Setsuna… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

\- Sí. Claro pasa mi pequeña. – Invita a pasar a sus aposentos.

Cuando se acerca nota que no es la misma de siempre, la nota afligida, dolida, en incluso arrepentida. Sin que diga nada Setsuna prepara dos tazas de té y las sirve sin que la pelinegra diga nada.

\- ¿Qué te sucede pequeña? – Comienza maternalmente.

\- No sé como decírtelo… me enamore de quien no debía…

\- Siempre te he dicho que como guerreras no podemos darnos ese lujo. Nos trae mucho sufrimiento y complica nuestra misión.

\- ¡Ese es el tema! ¡Porqué no puedo tener una vida! ¡Porque no puedo enamórame sin que todo se vaya al diablo! – Dice con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Te peleaste con esa chica… Como se llama… Rina, Rika… ¡Rinka! – Recuerda al final.

\- No es ella, es diferente… me… me enamore de otra mujer. – Hace una pausa, pues no sabía si decírselo o no. – Es alguien increíble y no quiero hacerle daño… pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- No es mi destino y aun así quiero estar con ella. – Responde derramando una lágrima.

\- Es Rini. ¿Verdad?

Hotaru levanta la vista asombrada, pues no creía que pudiera saberlo, aunque rápidamente baja la mirada. La morena respira y no sabía cómo decirle lo que de seguro su pequeña compañera sabía.

\- Se que su destino es estar con Helios, pero yo la amo, de hecho la amo hace años y nunca supe como decírselo…

\- Pues no se lo digas. – La mencionada levanta la vista. – Tu lo dijiste no es tu destino, eres una guerrera y tu lugar es siendo su guardiana, no su amante, no su pareja. – Continúa con mal semblante.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Vengo aquí a pedirte un consejo y me hablas así? – Responde poniéndose de pie. – Nos sé porque vine aquí… Entiendo porque te pusieron de mote de Bruja.

Tratando de no mostrarse más dolida de lo que esta comienza a caminar hacia la puerta cuando la guardiana del tiempo toma su mano. Cuando gira ve su rostro suavizado y arrepentido por las palabras utilizadas.

\- Lo siento, tantos años sola te hacen perder el tacto. Ven hablemos. – Invita con una sonrisa.

Hotaru duda un segundo, pero ve en sus ojos sinceridad y decide darle una oportunidad. Vuelve a tomar asiento y ve algo que nunca había visto antes. De un cajón saca un paquete de cigarrillos y prende uno algo nerviosa.

\- Se que piensas que no soy la indicada para darte un consejo amoroso, pues nadie conoce mi pasado. Lo que si te digo que el destino está escrito y no podemos cambiarlo aunque nos duela. Ya lo vivimos con Serena… a ella le costó dejar ir la estrella fugaz, al igual que a alguna de las chicas. – Da una gran bocanada a su cigarro y tras largar el humo continuo. – El destino apesta, pero es lo único que tenemos para no perdernos en el caos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú eres la que mas defiende el destino.

\- Lo sé, porque soy la primera en sufrirlo en carne propia… ¿Sabes porque soy la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo?

\- La Reina Serenity te lo encomendó en el antiguo Milenio de Plata. ¿No?

\- Las cosas fueron algo… diferentes…

 **RECUERDO**

En el antiguo Milenio de Plata la primera Sailor del sistema solar se presentaba a la corte de la joven Princesa Serenity. Una joven guerrera de cabellos largos y verdosos se pode de rodillas ante su soberana.

\- Mi princesa, soy Sailor Plut, mi planeta guardián es Plutón el planeta del Cambio y el Tiempo, soy su guardiana, la Sailor de la Soledad. – Se presenta solemne levantando la mirada.

Al levantar la mirada sus ojos se conectaron, la princesa quedo hechizada por los ojos rubí mientras que la guerrera quedo impactada por la belleza de su soberana y la increíble calidez que emanaba de ella. Tras unos eternos segundos la princesa rompe el contacto algo sonrojada y dice con naturalidad.

\- La Sailor de la Soledad… Eso es triste.

\- No lo es mi Señora, es mi deber y lo hare con orgullo. – Responde aun de rodillas.

\- Por favor estamos solas, levántate.

\- No es correcto mi señora.

\- Selene, llámame Selene… – Mueve su mano esperando un nombre de pila.

\- Solo Sailor Plut. – Responde apenada.

\- Eso está mal… ¡Setsuna! – La mencionada levanta la cabeza sorprendida. – Si te llamare Setsuna cuando estemos solas. – Responde muy jovial. – Claro si te gusta ese nombre.

\- Le repito mi señora, no es lo correcto.

\- Si te preocupas tanto te harás vieja rápidamente. – Dice con una sonrisa acercándose y extendiendo su mano para que la tome.

\- Mi señora… – Ella responde el gesto y pudo sentir la calidez de su mano.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

\- Como veras Hotaru, no todas las cosas son como te las contaron. Durante años fui su única guerrera y amiga. Yo me enamore de la antigua Reina sin darme cuenta y por un momento también creí que ella de mi.

 **RECUERDO**

\- ¿Mi Princesa? – Pregunta Setsuna vestida con uno de los vestidos de la reina, pues ella así lo prefería cuando estaban solas. – ¿Es cierto lo que se rumorea?

\- ¿Que te preocupa? Pues solo me llamas así cuando algo que preocupa.

\- Ya me conoces… ¿Es cierto que se va a casar? – Arroja sin rodeos.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Cuestiona entre sorprendida y apenada.

\- Es mi deber saber todo para protegerla. – Dice tratando de no verse afectada.

\- Me temo que así es… la semana que viene… llegara el Príncipe del Lado Oscuro de la Luna para unificar de una vez por todas el reino Lunar… Pero… ¿Tu qué opinas?

\- Estaré feliz de lo que sea mejor para el Reino.

\- No fue eso lo que te pregunte. Quiero tu opinión al respecto.

\- Mi opinión no cuenta Princesa.

\- Eres mi amiga, ¿No?

\- Soy su guerrera. Con permiso. – Finaliza cortante.

Setsuna se levanto de su silla y antes de que pudiera decir nada se transformo en Sailor Plut y salió de la recamara de la princesa. Ella intento ir a ver que la afectaba, pero en ese instante llego la concejera Luna para anunciarle que se presentaron otras dos guerreras, Neptuno y Urano.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

\- Por suerte llegaron Haruka y Michiru y con eso pude mantenerme alejada de las preguntas de la Princesa, y aun peor cuando llego ese… el príncipe perfecto ese. – Recuerda con molestia.

\- ¿No te llevabas bien con él? – Pregunta sorprendida.

\- Era una gran persona, un hombre que siempre hizo lo correcto, quizás no lo recuerdas, pero fue él quien le dio los talismanes a Urano y Neptuno. En fin, era tan encantador que no había nadie que no le cayera bien.

\- ¿Excepto a ti?

\- En efecto, pero nunca se lo demostré, Serena heredo de él esa facilidad de agradar a la gente instantáneamente y esa parte de hacer lo correcto sin importar lo que pase… fue por eso que se sacrifico para evitar un mal mayor, pero eso no viene al caso ahora.

\- ¿Y tú qué hiciste? – Pregunta intrigada.

\- Yo encontré estas puertas que me mostraron el futuro y lo que se avecinaba.

\- Me refiero a Selene.

\- Por más que quisiera acercarme y abrazarla para consolarla, no podía. Ella estaba embarazada de la pequeña princesa Serenity, y por su tristeza fue un embaraza riesgoso. Aun así nació esa pequeña y hermosa niña que tenia los cabellos del padre y los ojos de la madre

\- ¿No hiciste nada? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- No podía, pero fue ella la que se acerco a mí. Yo me refugiaba detrás de estas puertas, pues me intrigaban sus secretos, sin saber que serian mi castigo…

 **RECUERDO**

\- Hasta que te encuentro Setsuna. – Dice la Reina sorprendiendo a la Sailor que miraba atenta las runas de una puerta que no dejaba ver correctamente el futuro.

\- ¡Mi Reina! – Dice poniéndose de rodillas.

\- Deja eso, no estaremos más solas que aquí. – Dice con una sonrisa.

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, sé que no debería estar aquí.

\- Puedes estar donde quieras. No solo eres mi guerrera, también eres mi amiga. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Recuerde que soy solo su guerrera. – Contesta apenada.

\- Porque escondes tus sentimientos, porque te niegas a decirme que te sucede. – Dice acercándose.

\- Nada mi Reina. – Miente desviando su mirada.

\- Sabes que se cuando mientes Setsuna. – Responde poniéndose frente a la morena.

\- No me pregunte… por favor.

Selene acaricia el rostro de la guerrea y esta la mira claramente sonrojada. La guerrera intenta alejase, pero al reina toma su mano y la acerca peligrosamente a su rostro.

\- No es correcto… lo que tengo para decirle… mí…

Selene sabiendo lo que sentía cerró sus ojos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Plut sintió su corazón salir de su pecho, el sentir sus labios con los de ella la dejo inmóvil, no podía controlar su cuerpo que tembló por el simple contacto. Cuando se separa Selene la vio quieta y se alejo temerosa.

\- Lo siento Setsuna… pero yo…

No pudo terminar la frase, pues Setsuna rodeo la delicada cintura de su Reina y sin remordimientos la beso con pasión, con esa necesidad de saber que ella correspondía sus sentimientos. El beso se fue intensificando, pues sin hablar se miraron y supieron claramente lo que sentían.

\- Usted sabe que no es correcto. – Dice aun sin soltar su agarre.

\- Esto es lo que tuvimos que haber hecho hace muchos años y lo sabes.

\- Pero su destino…

\- Mi destino era enamorarme de alguien especial y… esa eres tú. – Declara totalmente sonrojada.

\- Pero el Rey…

\- Te ame desde que te presentaste aquella mañana. Pero no podía decirlo, éramos unas niñas entonces y mi destino estaba marcado. El ser la heredera del Cristal de Plata te da poderes de saber tu destino y es triste, pues sé muy bien que lo nuestro no podrá durar mucho.

\- El saber que me ama es todo para mí, yo también me enamore de usted desde ese preciso momento.

Las palabras sobraron entonces y se dieron otro beso, uno más largo, cargado de emoción, de deseo, de pasión. Detrás de esas puertas vedadas para todos se dejaron llevar como siempre quisieron. La reina con más de experiencia comenzó a besar el cuello de la guerrera logrando que esta desprenda un suave gemido, mientras que torpemente ella acariciaba el cuerpo envuelto en las finas ropas reales. Selene recorrió el cuerpo de la guerrera haciendo que esta vibrara ante el contacto de sus manos debajo de la falda de su uniforme. Con habilidad la peliplata quito la parte superior del traje de marinero dejando ver los pechos firmes y esos pezones que esperaban algo más que sus manos. Besando y dando pequeños mordiscos por el cuello de la morena que estaban marcándola a fuego llego hasta sus pechos comenzando a lamerlos con desesperación, dando pequeños mordiscos a sus pezones, mientras que con una de sus manos tocaba el otro y por detrás acariciaba la entrepierna logrando gemidos que no podía controlar y haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie ante tal descarga de pasión que solo era una ilusión que nunca creyó capaz de lograr. La reina se quito su delicado vestido depositándolo contra el piso como una improvisada cama, luego tomo la mano de la semidesnuda guerrera acostándose para besarse nuevamente. Lentamente y aun con algo de vergüenza la guerrera empezó a besar el cuerpo de la reina deleitándose con su delicada y nieva piel, casi con devoción chupo cada uno de sus pechos haciéndola gemir mientras acariciaba su verdosa cabellera. Llegando al límite de la excitación la soberana giro a su leal subordinada dejándola boca arriba para quitarle lo que le quedaba de uniforme. La morena estaba embelesada con las sensaciones que le estaba dando, con esa sensación de saberse amada por primera vez. Dando pequeños besos desde la punta de su pie fue bajando por la pierna deteniéndose cerca de la gloria haciendo que cerrara sus ojos por la desesperación que le estaba causando, tras hacerla desear unos instantes se dio a la labor de hacerla definitivamente suya. Besando la ya húmeda feminidad de la morocha, esta se arqueo al sentir como sus finos dedos la hacían mujer, lentamente introdujo uno, luego otro sin dejar de disfrutar ese almíbar que le hacía perder la cordura. Sin quitar sus dedos comenzó a subir sin dejar de lado sus pechos para luego fundir sus bocas. Sus lenguas jugaban la danza del amor mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus manos haciendo que Setsuna descubriera lo que es llegar al orgasmo. Se aferro a la espalda con desesperación mientras que sus gemidos hacían eco en los laberintos del tiempo y el espacio sin dejar de gritar el nombre de su amada, de su reina, Selene. Temblando aun con los espasmos de su orgasmo miro nuevamente a sus celestes orbes y supo que era sentirse amada, sentirse su mujer. Permaneció abrazada por tanto tiempo, que se podría decir que el tiempo se detuvo para siempre en ese lugar olvidado y prohibido.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

\- Nunca imagine que tu y la Reina Selene…

\- Si, nos amamos en secreto mientras su pequeña crecía, la puerta fue nuestro nido de amor por tanto tiempo… – Su vos se quiebra repentinamente. – Hasta que la perdí…

\- ¿Pero no viste lo que la gente de la Tierra estaba por hacer? – Cuestiona la pelinegra.

\- No, yo no podía ver con claridad hasta ese día en que todo cayó… ella lo sabía, pues ese día me pidió que la aguardara en la puerta, que esperara a que ella viniera sin importar nada, y así lo hice. – Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

 **RECUERDO**

La puerta se abrió y una débil mujer entro tambaleándose. Setsuna corrió hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera. Traía su hermosa cabellera despeinada, sus ropajes reales ensangrentados y hacia perdido su calidez. La guerrera acaricio su rostro y lo sintió frio y desprovisto de su color, con dolor lo supo, pero no dijo nada, ella estaba muriendo.

\- ¿Que sucedió? – Pregunto derramando gruesas lágrimas. – ¿Quien hizo esto…

\- Tranquila mi amor… – Responde con una forzada sonrisa. – Tranquila, pues es como estaba destinado a ser…

\- ¡No! ¡No puedo dejarte! ¿Porque me pediste que viniera aquí si mi lugar peleando a tu lado y al lado de mis compañeras? – Pregunta dolida mientras acomodaba su cabello.

\- Porque te amo y no quería perderte, no quería verte morir como lo vi… no pude evitar que muriera mi hija, pero al menos se que renacerá y tendrá una vida feliz…

\- Le juro por mi vida que la protegeré, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer. – Afirma tomando su mano.

\- Eso lo sé… – Con esfuerzo y sus últimas fuerzas materializa una lanza con una hermosa piedra granate en la punta junto con un delicado llavero de plata. – Esto… te ayudara a cumplir tu promesa…

\- ¿Qué es? –Cuestiona tomándolo entre sus manos.

\- Es la llave de la Puerta del Tiempo. Serás la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo y vivirás para siempre, pues el reino detrás de la puerta no existe, ya no hay nada… – Una lagrima corre por su mejilla.

\- Quiero estar contigo, quiero morir contigo, no quiero dejarte, no quiero quedarme sola… – Trata de seguir pero el llanto se lo impide.

\- El destino es como tiene que ser mi hermosa Setsuna, aunque no nos guste, aunque estemos enamoradas, ese es nuestro deber con el universo… algún día nos volveremos a ver… espérame…

Su mano cayo contra el suelo frio de la entrada de la Puerta del Tiempo mientras una triste guerrea grito su nombre con desesperación. Sin querer dejarla ir su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, _¡NO ME DEJES!_ Grito una y otra vez con vehemencia y desesperación. De esta manera el cuerpo de quien fuera su único amor desapareció dejando una guerrera devastada. Estuvo tirada en el suelo hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir y siguió allí. Sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó, su cuerpo se movió y observo el último obsequio de su amada. Lo miro y supo que ella regresaría, a su mente regreso esa última palabra. _Espérame._ Sabia que ella vería la forma de encontrarla nuevamente.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Hotaru observo atónita como veía a su compañera, una de sus madres, derramar gruesas lágrimas por su amor perdido. Tras unos instantes hablo mientas se acercaba a consolarla.

\- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – Ella negó con la cabeza. – ¿Por eso no quieres dejar la puerta?

\- Se que ella regresara algún día, por eso estoy ahí esperándola.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que el destino no es como debe ser?

\- Si… y espero que ella me perdone algún día por lo que le hicimos a su hija. Sabía que era un error que se casara con el Príncipe de la Tierra, pero temo a luchar contra el destino, temo a perder a los que amo como hace tanto tiempo…

\- Pero yo no puedo perderla, amo a Rini.

\- Eres la más poderosa de las Outhers, tú sabrás que hacer en su momento. Solo espero que encuentres las respuestas y sea lo que sea seas feliz.

\- Yo también quiero que seas feliz mama Setsuna. – Dice con una sonrisa para animar a la solitaria guerrera.

Ellas se abrazan y así se quedan un largo rato hasta que la mayor hablo al fin.

\- ¿Crees que ella regresara algún día? – Pregunta Setsuna limpiándose sus lagrimas con la mano.

\- ¿Qué te dice tu corazón? – Le cuestiona Hotaru.

\- Que… sí… siento que algún día volverá, por eso no puedo dejar la puerta…

Tras cambiar de tema la mayor continúo con la charla de asuntos del reino para levantar su ánimo, aunque en realidad era para escalar de su martirio. Rato más tarde Hotaru se fue y ella quedo nuevamente sola, mirando a la nada misma del tiempo y el espacio, con la misma esperanza que tenía desde el comienzo de los tiempos.

 **FIN?**

* * *

Bueno era otra la idea que tenia, pero sin querer me atrapo nuevamente Bastardos sin Gloria. Se me ocurrió que se supiera un poco del pasado de Setsuna, uno que no tenemos ni idea y que de esta manera podremos imaginar, o al menos en mi Universo Alternativo quedo bien!

Espero que les haya gustado y comenten que les pareció esta locura que parece no querer salir de mi cabeza!

Gracias y nos leemos!


End file.
